Lorewalking
by NudistParrot
Summary: To understand the significance of the stories a Lorewalker tells, you first have to understand the Lorewalker herself. Various One-shots and such about various roleplay characters. Straight and gay pairings.
1. Xunni

Lorewalkers are not born into the position such the Golden Lotus nor are they chosen through some rigorous test like the Shado-Pan. No. Lorewalkers are Lorewalkers simply because they have a strong desire to learn. It was this exact reason Xunni set out to become one.

The pandaren didn't stand out during her youth. She was born and raised in the Jade Forest as a priestess of Yulon with many others just like her. The pandaren as a race didn't believe in the light like priests of the Alliance did nor the Earth Mother like the Tauren, they believed in their Celestials, in the living and breathing land they lived on. They believed in themselves, as only when they stood up for themselves did they defeat the mogu. This is what they taught Xunni and this is what she worshiped. She studied healing through holy magic and discipline and that is all she knew. It was called Yulon's blessing. They were all blessed with these healing powers and they all learned to use them to evict powerful shields and wonderful hymns. She was stated with knowledge until the mists parted.

She was sitting on the steps of the Temple ground, head down. The outsiders came and went and Xunni reveled in talking to them but in doing so they told her of their own beliefs and often these contrasted everything she had been taught here. The lack of knowledge bothered her, for she didn't know what was truth and what wasn't.

"They talk about the light," she told the other priestess sitting next to her.

"There is no such thing."

"But what if—"

"Stop being foolish, Xunni. Do you doubt your teachings?"

She shifted and stood. "I've never left the Jade Forest, Tiu. There is so much out there we don't know. Worlds and worlds we have never set foot on. Doesn't that bother you?"

Her companion didn't agree.

It wasn't long after that the doubt that the outsiders brought began to seep into all of the Jade Temple. Many people were stricken with it and black puss seemed to ooze out of the earth all around the Temple. Xunni was hit hard with the fact that she didn't know what was out there and didn't know if she could even believe her own teachings. She didn't know what to believe and black mists gathered around her. It was then that the Shado-Pan came to the Jade Temple with various outsiders, a young pandaren rogue their leader. The Temple itself was locked, even to the priestess who lived in the outer grounds. The rogue sent his men and the outsiders who had volunteered to help to the Temple to aid those who had locked themselves in — to ease their doubt. The leader turned his attention to the people just outside the Temple. One by one he checked on the residents and made sure they were all intact.

It was in one of these houses he found Xunni, the mists around her swirled in dense black and white, twirling in tendrils. Her nails had grown out like claws and she hissed at his approach.

"Sister, I am here to help," he whispered, touching the hidden dagger on his leg. His red fur stood on end at the sight of her. This is what he had trained for and with the influx of activity here in the Jade Forest, this is what he had expected. Taren Zhu himself had stationed him in the Jade Forest and the rogue was no newcomer to the Sha.

"Why help a priestess who doubts herself? We are lost if we don't even know what to believe. The outsiders bring knowledge and stories, but what about all we've learned here? What about Yulon's blessing?"

"You may not know all there is to know, but that doesn't mean what you learned was wrong, Sister. The outsiders simply bring different names for the same things," he explained calmly.

"You think you've see the world, Shado-Pan, but we don't know the half of it. We've been trapped here and what of it? What have we gained and what have we lost since the mists hid us?" her voice was bitter, cold and her eyes dull. It pained the younger male and he almost wanted to agree with her but he knew of the Sha and he would not fall into it as she had.

"Sister—"

She bared her teeth, the mists moving like a tornado around her and stood.

"I want to know the truth!" She yelled. The ground turned black around her feet and Sha began to rise from the pools that formed.

The Shado-Pan reached for his dagger but hesitated, she charged. He grabbed her arm, pulled it behind her and held her there. She struggled and growled but just like he had been taught, the Shado-pan placed his hand on her forehead and concentrated. The Sha that had been gathering around her hissed and snarled, moving towards him but Xunni as stopped struggling, they stopped advancing. He didn't open his eyes until, finally, the priestess fell limp.

It was almost three days before she awoke and another four until they allowed her to see the pandaren who had saved her, but the Shado-Pan came back every day to check on her by speaking to the other priestess. When she finally awoke the first thing they noticed was that the darkness around her was still there, even if it was faint. They told her what had happened and she sat on the edge of her bed with her head in paws. She felt so foolish for doubting herself, but yet, she craved the truth still. They told her to stay in bed longer, but she left immediately to the training grounds. She felt different and it scared her.

She raised her hand to shield herself. It seared all the way up her arm, blurred her vision and she hissed in pain. The others came running and it was evident right then and there that the taint and influence of the Sha's corruption was deeper than any of the pandaren knew. She cried the rest of the day and then sought out Yulon for guidance.

The old dragon was wise and soothing when she spoke to Xunni. She reassured the priestess that such taint was not always negative, that it could be used as a gift in a way her previous blessing could not. She told Xunni to seek the knowledge she craved, to find the answers and not regret anything that came from it.

The next day, she was finally able to face the Shado-Pan.

"I hear you are the one I need to be thanking, yet I do not even know you name," Xunni whispered, finding the rogue crouched down in the courtyard tending to left over debris.

The male pandaren stood. "My name is Gao. I am leading the section of Shado-pan stationed in the Jade Forest. I'm glad to see you are well," he grinned.

"You could say that. I am alive but…" a pause as she looked down at herself. Her fur and white robes were dulled by the dark mists swirling around her. Her throat tightened. "I can't use Yulon's blessing anymore. Healing or any of that… it burns me."

He looked at her and it hurt him but he didn't know what to say. "I…I apologize. I…"

"No." She looked up at him. "Everything happens for a reason. I may not be able to shield or heal my allies but I believe that is what the Celestials want. I, however, can use darker magic and with that I can protect and that is all that matters," she smiled though there was a pain her eyes. She shifted, "Where are you heading now, rogue?"

"I am needed here in the Jade Forest to clean up after the Sha. Why?"

"I hear Lorewalker Cho is within these forests. I wish to have a meeting with him. There is much I want to learn about the world we have been sheltered from. I was hoping you would escort me."


	2. Gao

Gao was the first Xunni took notes of, but as a Shado-Pan his life wasn't that to documented.

Gao agreed to escort her to the last place Lorewalker Cho was seen and Xunni had already made up her mind that is wasn't the physical history of a place that made it worth detailing, it was the people who made up the foundation. As the two of them traveled through the Jade Forest, Gao on his Shado-Pan tiger and Xunni on her riding crane, Xunni asked questions regarding Gao's past. The Shado-Pan ignored her questions directed towards him and instead, glancing back at her, told a story of a young pandaren woman.

Her name was Yuu and she was a farm girl at heart. While everyone else had husbands and families to help tend to their crops and till the land, Yuu lived alone with calloused paws and strong ambitions. She taught herself how to fight off the Yaungol raiders with just her hands and how to deliver yak calves in the spring. Every week she would travel to the nearest town and sell her extra crops and livestock. She would travel back to her farm with supplies alone and during the harsh Kun-Lai winters, she chopped her own firewood. Pandaren men would try to woo her but she would simply chuckle and give them a sample of her latest brew before sending them on their way.

Gao's voice drifted off and he glanced to the steep moutains that separated Kun-Lai and the Jade Forest.

"She's my twin sister," he said, "I haven't seen her since she told me to join the Shado-Pan. I wanted to be the best warrior. She wanted to take care of herself."

"Gao isn't your real name is it?" Xunni asked suddenly.

He chuckled. "How many Gaos do you know? No. It's not. But it's who I am now. Yuu gave me the name when I first set out years ago and I have been known by no other name sense. But my real name is of no importance just as our family name is better left in the past."

"You don't use your family name?"

"It is of no concern," he paused, "It holds a bad aura."

Xunni nodded, she could understand that. "I have always wondered what it would be like to have a family name. As a priestess, we had no need for them. We were all like one family and names weren't important. Any one of the other priestess could have been my mother or my sister, but we all melded together that it didn't matter anymore."

"Why don't you give yourself your own? Many young pandaren do that now days. You see less and less of the traditional family names and more of the self-given ones," Gao explained.

"Do I look young to you?" Xunni laughed. Gao wasn't much younger than him but they were still past their younger years. He smiled at her and they feel into a comfortable silence as they continued on.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you for everything you've done, Shado-Pan," Xunni told him as they began to approach the Path of Enlightenment — the last known place where Lorewalker Cho was seen.

"Bah, don't worry about it, Sister. It's my job!" he said shaking his head as they came to a stop.

"I'll find a way, Gao," she smiled and dismounted. "Lorewalker Cho was last seen in the Cave of Words up head. I thank you again for escorting me this far by I can handle it from here.

Gao grinned, "No need for thanks. I hope our paths meet again."

"I am sure they will," she bowed to him before turning away and walking towards the path. She heard him ride away and took a deep breath. She knew at that moment that she wanted nothing more than to help Cho rediscover the past and record the future but the process of becoming a Lorewalker was a mystery to her. She hoped he would hear her out and allow such a title to be bestowed on her. She walked along the path and approached the small cave. Inside Cho was making tea, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Come in," he said simply.

Xunni obeyed, moving stiffly and explained herself to him, telling him how she would like to become a Lorewalker, to document talks of the people who were part of history and who are still making history in Pandaria. She described how she wanted nothing more than to know the truth and how she felt the people where just as important as the events in history.

He listened in silence, his smile growing wider. When she stopped speaking, he responded, "I am nothing more than a storyteller. I tell stories of what has already happened; I rediscover the history that has been lost. But you want to collect stories of people, not events. That is an ambition that I look for in Lorewalkers. Being a Lorewalker is not something you have to earn or something you can be born into. It is a label and that is all," she nodded at her, "And you have all the qualities to use that name if that is what you so wish."


	3. Ottari

_Ottari's Story begins and ends in letters._

Ottari doesn't like reading letters. There is a pain in them and as a draenei monk, she is scared of the air of disappointment that follows her. Although, this letter, in a plain white envelope is different. Her knees shake slightly when she holds it, the paper cold to touch. She knows already what it is. She puts it back into the mailbox for another day and closes her eyes, sighing heavily though her nose. How she ended up here, with shaky and scarred knuckles, was a story she didn't like to tell, a story that lived in letters.

"_The way of the monk in not that of our ancestors," _Her Elders had told her and that is exactly why she pursed it.

Ottari was never one to follow in footsteps, especially after having lived in her older sister's shadow for so long. Oene, her sister, was raised as a Vindicator in Outlands to help in the fight against the Fel Orcs. Ottari though, was born much later, and by the time she was old enough to start her training, the crash was upon them.

They needed healers after the crash; Ottari had been young and ready to learn. The Pandaren was the first outsider to the crash site, and Mojo Stormstout was smart and willing to teach. The elders were conflicted with the presence of the monk but with so many other trainers overwhelmed, they handed over some of their own to the Pandaren for training. It was obvious even before the crash and her proper training that Ottari was gifted by the Naaru in healing, something she resented. She wanted to be a warrior. So she watched from a distance—watched her sister fight and watched the Pandaren train Windwalkers. She kept quiet, though, and shaped her mists with idle interest. Then, one day, her sister was sent away from the crash site. Her aid was needed elsewhere, and as a loyal and robust paladin, Oene prepared to set off. It was just as she finished packing her bags that Ottari spoke her mind.

"I'm not going to be a healer." The statement was definite. Oene, always the wiser one, turned. She frowned, the creased eyebrows unbecoming on her dark grey colored skin.  
"What do you mean, Ottari?" She tucked a piece of her white hair behind her ear.  
"I'm going to be a warrior. Like you." Ottari felt like a little child again, young and naïve. It was a feeling she resented—it was a feeling she couldn't escape.

The Elders would not hear of it. Oene brushed it off as adolescent rebellion and with a terrible aura of displeasure, set on her way. It was years before Ottari gave up trying to convince the Elders to allow her to follow her dreams and in the night, Ottari herself set out on her own.

And now, having been on her own for a time too short for her liking, Ottari stood at the mailbox in Stormwind. She never read the letters Oene sent her. Her sister tried to be supportive and she always sent Ottari gold — Ottari would empty the gold from the envelope and take note of the address, but that was it. She was able to keep track of her sister's travels this way, from Stormwind and to Light's Hope Chapel where Ottari knew Oene had finally been accepted into the Argent Dawn, but she could never bring herself to actually read the handwritten notes include. She continued her journey, always a step behind Oene, but she didn't even know if she really wanted to see her sister again after all these years. It was true that Ottari's fighting skills had improved and she was well on her way to becoming an average Windwalker, but yet, they still weren't comparable to her skills as a healer. Ottari was getting scared that the Elders were right – and the idea that she was wrong chewed at her insides.

But this letter… It was the letter she had been dreading. In a scrawl she has memorized, the address is hastily jotted down: Argent Vanguard, Icecrown.

_Icecrown. _

They had sent Oene to fight the Lich King. There had been talk and rumors all around Stormwind regarding the rise of the Lich King and Ottari had kept up with them. When the news of the newly formed Argent Crusade arrived at Stormwind, Ottari waited for this letter with a heavy heart. But now that she actually held it in her hands, she chewed at the instead of her cheeks. She was shaking. She took a deep breath and put the letter back in the mailbox next to the others. It was that instant Ottari knew she had to go to Northrend.


	4. Yuu

_What makes you act so ashamed?  
I won't give up, I won't give in, but it's not my war!  
But I'll carry all your weight  
Just past the side lines._

_-Blisters and Bad Eyes by Parabelle_

There is an air to Kun-Lai that has Yuu even on edge. The red pandaren suggests to her visitors a break is needed and the foreign draenei and Yuu's twin brother take a seat on her farm house's pouch. It had been Gao who had sought her out in the past weeks and behind him, a young draenei monk. The monk, Ottari, was seeking training and Gao knew just the person. Yuu rolls her eyes at her brother's insistent need to please.

Ottari, though, proved to be more of a handful than the elder monk could handle. Obviously this is why Gao needed help dealing with her.

Yuu mentions that the yaks are tense and waves a hand towards the Alliance Encampment to the east.

"Your people have taken up residence in a village nearby. The pandaren there have pledged their selves to your Alliance," Yuu says to Ottari as she brings them some brew. It is Gao, watching from the pouch, that is uneasy about the divided natives — it's a strange sight to see him apprehensive, but the thought of his people choosing sides chews at his gut. As a Shado-Pan rogue, Gao is more even tempered to the outsiders than most, but the air of Kun-Lai makes his fur stand on end.

"A lot of farmers have joined the Horde too, though," Ottari spits the name, staring straight ahead, her eyes narrowed — a member of the Alliance through and through.

Yuu glances at her and pauses for a moment in brushing Ottari's yak. "They're village was saved by the Horde's actions," she responds, returning back to the task at hand: the tangled mane of an overridden yak.

Ottari brushes the statement off, "Doesn't mean they aren't monsters."

The three of them sit in silence as the sun starts to set. Finally Yuu jumps up, her red-brown pigtails bouncing with her sudden movement. She turns towards the draenei.

"Go bring in the yaks," she says.

"That won't make me stronger," Ottari responds defiantly, because it's all about strength, it's all about finally making someone proud. She won't say it, but she is scared of the air of disappointment that follows her.

"_The way of the monk in not that of our ancestors," _Her Elders had told her and that is exactly why she purses it.

Ottari was never one to follow in footsteps, especially after having lived in her older sister's shadow for so long. Oene, her sister, was raised as a Vindicator in Outlands to help in the fight against the Fel Orcs and how Ottari dies to be strong like that. Oene told her she was fighting destiny, fighting the Naaru by choosing to be a warrior. Her gift was in healing, they told her, but healers were weak.

Yuu rolls her eyes, "You are staying on my farm, you will do as I say. The Yaungol have been raiding the nearby farms and I don't want to lose any more of my yaks to them," she looks sharply at Ottari, "I will go with you. Gao, stay here, we won't be long."

The rogue nods, leaning back and closing his eyes. The two monks set off, Yuu at the reins of Bruce Lee, the name Ottari lovingly gave her yak, and Ottari is sitting close behind her on the saddle. Yuu steers the yak at a slow pace as they approach the wide open plains of Kun-Lai.

Ottari is grateful to the two pandaren. They will help her reach her dreams of being a powerful warrior. She dreams of fighting without having to have someone save her. She dreams of making her sister proud.

"There's some," Yuu points and far in the horizon, Ottari can make out brown dots grazing. As they get closer, the red of Horde banners come into view and Yuu tugs on the reins. The yak grunted as he came to a stop.

"Those are my yaks," she growls, eyeing a tauren and troll that are tending to the animals. They were in no danger but the Horde had obviously captured and claimed them.

"Let's take 'em back!" Ottari whispers harshly, hopping from her yak.

Yuu waved her hand, "Leave them," she commanded flatly.

"No! Those monsters took your yaks! We have to take them back."

"I said: _leave them_!" Yuu snarls, seeing the flash of violence in Ottari's eyes. She ignores the older pandaren and draws her weapons.

"We can't just let them run around like they own the place!" Ottari had started running as she yells over her shoulder.

"Ottari! Stop!" Yuu jumps off Bruce Lee and ran after the younger monk. A panic sets in as Ottari flies forward with a kick and lands directly in between the tauren and the troll. Yuu's yaks scatter.

"What are you doing here?!" The tauren roars, his voice thick with the left over influence of the Lich King. He raises his massive sword as the troll grabs his bow from his back. Ottari snarls in their faces and makes a quick jab towards the death knight's ribs. He grunts and Ottari felt her skin growing cold from the contact. The troll hunter had leapt back, placing an arrow into his bow as Ottari kicks high into the air. This time the tauren easily blocks with his sword. Ottari heard the whiz of an arrow behind her and narrowly dodges as it grazes her side. She bares her teeth and again tries to hit the death knight with a series of quick punches.

Suddenly a beer keg crashes down between the troll and the tauren. They both turn, confused and covered in the beer. Yuu runs at them, taking a deep breath. She jumps into the air and exhales, flame jetting from her lips and covering the two members of the Horde.

"Pandaren scum!" The death knight yells, jumping back from the fire. A darkness shoots from his hand and towards Yuu. It grabs her around the neck, lifting her off her feet. She sputters and the hunter takes aim. Ottari see her chance and quickly punches the hunter in the side. He hisses and turns towards her, she kicks, attempting to dislodge his weapon, but he shoots an arrow square in the shoulder before the bow flies from his hands. She yelps and in shock she lunched a bolt of lightning at the troll. It knocks him back and Ottari turns her attention to the death knight. A high pitch whistle echoes in her ears and then Yuu is yelling,

"Just run, Ottari! _Run_!" Her voice is labored and her body looks sickly as she fights the death knight in a way Ottari wish she could.

Any retort Ottari has was lost as a raptor rams into her, knocking the air from her lungs and pinning her to the ground. With his raptor taking care of Ottari, the hunter is able to grab his bow and took aim at the brewmaster. Ottari hears the arrow whiz past her and saw as it hit Yuu in the back. She snarls and does her best to ease the pain with green mists and alcohol. She is focused on the death knight, dodging her sword and kicking him in the jaw. Her movements are slowing and arrows continue to rain down on her. She squeezed her eyes shut and kept pushing herself. Just let Ottari get away, she tells herself. The tauren's movements were even more strenuous than hers and she took advantage of the damage she had done to him. He was showing signs of internal injury and his fur was charred. With a final movement, his massive sword came down heavily onto Yuu's shoulder, she yelled, kicking his legs out from under him as she falls onto one knee.

By this point, Ottari had unpinned herself from the raptor. She draws in a shaky breath, she drew her hand back and with a flat palm, jabs the beast directly over the heart. With a screech the raptor collapses. This catches the hunter's attention and he shoots and arrow at the draenei. Full of adrenaline, she charges at him but before she can reach him, a puff of smoke appears behind him and he falls to the ground paralyzed. Ottari freezes and suddenly a clawed hand grabs her wrist roughly. She yelps and spins around, blade drawn. Gao glares at her and without speaking, tosses her onto her own yak. He smacked the beat and it took off running, Ottari clutching his mane. Gao turned towards the Death Knight who is starting to stand and appears in a puff of smoke behind him. The tauren drops to the ground once again. Yuu's body is crumbled on the ground, her fur bloody.

"Gao — thank the White Tiger," she rasps, blood spilling from her lips. The rogue shushes her and picks up her body before running after Ottari. The monk is standing, shaking, in front of Yuu's farm house.

"They took Yuu's yaks!" Ottari yells, running up to him. He pushes past her, rushing into the house. Ottari follows. He laid Yuu down on the sleeping matt and quickly tries to bandage her wounds. His actions become more and more frantic as he realized the severity of her wounds. His composure began to slip.

"Do…do something," he stammers, starting to shake. Yuu is only sister, his twin. She was a part of him. Yuu was the one who had told him to join the Shado-Pan. She could keep their parents farm save. She wanted to a farmer. Gao wanted to be a warrior—the savoir of his people; like their ancestors'. She was the only one who understood the glares that followed their family's name. And now here she is, bloody and broken and what can he even do?

"Do what?" Ottari's voice is timid as the situation dawned on her. Gao's reaction scares her, she has never seen him like this. And she probably will never see him like this again. There is so much blood and Yuu's breathing was slowing.

"Heal her, Ottari! _Heal her_!" Gao shouts, holding Yuu's head up to try and keep more blood from entering her lungs. Ottari freezes. There is a rattle from Yuu's lips and then a silence. Gao sits there, shocked, cradling the monk's body. He licks his lips and swallows hard, setting her down softly. He stands.

"You…let her die…" he whispers.

"W-what…what was I supposed to do?" Ottari responds.

He spins around, shaking and walks up to her. He reached out and rips out the arrow that was still sticking out of Ottari's shoulder. She had forgotten all about it due to the adrenaline, but now as she starts to come down, the pain sets in and she hisses.

"You could have healed her," the pandaren says, his voice raising.

"I'm not a healer!" Ottari yells, holding her hand over the puncture wound.

"Stop lying to everyone! Look at yourself. You're a mistweaver, a pure and powerful mistweaver! We all have talents and things we are good at, things we are meant to do. They are gifts. And yours is healing!"

_('The Naaru has gifted you, Sister. Please see it.')_

"Healers are weak!" She screams, "I don't want to be weak!" She bites back tears.

_('Your sister defeated the Lich King and all you can do is run.'_

'_I never run away!')_

He takes a deep breath. "Then there is nothing left for you to learn from me. Not until you learn to accept yourself."

She stands shocked. "M-maybe you should learn to accept me!"

He looks at her, takes in her skin and her armor. Her hair is matted with blood and she's chewing on her lower lip. She's beautiful as a healer and ugly as a warrior. He wants to hold her, he can't bring himself to. He's angry and he may hate her. She shudders.

"Ottari," her name rolls of his tongue and his voice is growing heated again. "You watched her die! She was trying to protect her and you got her killed!" He tries not to raise his voice.

Ottari shakes her head. "No! No! The Horde killed her! Not me! They're monsters!"

"This isn't my war! Your _Alliance_ and this _Horde_ are not my concern and they weren't Yuu's! She died because of _your _war! I keep carrying you to side lines but you keep running back into the fray. It's. Not. My. War."

Ottari falls silent.

"Just," he takes a deep breath. He couldn't look at her, couldn't stand her right now. "Leave, Ottari. You aren't welcome with Shado-Pan any longer."

She took a step back and turned away. This was the beginning and the end of her story. It is then that Ottari runs away.

"You can't run from yourself forever!" She can hear Gao call from behind her.


	5. Disease

_I got a disease  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease_

_-Disease by Matchbox Twenty_

The sun had completely set when Ottari arrived at Westwind Rest. She was out of breath and sore. She stood outside the village, holding her bloodied shoulder and panting for a long while before her yak caught up to her. He grunted in obvious displeasure at having to run after her. She handed his reins to the stable hand. There was a breeze and she never realized how cold Kun-Lai got at night.

"Monk, you'll catch a cold if you stay out there," it's the thick accent of another draenei and the fire light behind her allowed Ottari to see her white tabard and the shine of thin-framed glasses. A SI:7 agent. Sometimes Ottari forgot how thin her accent had grown since her time away from her own people. The draenei who had spoken caught sight of the arrow wound on Ottari's shoulder and her face softened.

"Come sit by the fire and I'll take care of that for you," Mishka smiled. Ottari shifted uncomfortably but followed her into the camp. Mishka made a sweeping hand motion for the other draenei to sit down next to the fire. Ottari obeyed.

There were many others around the fire and they paid no mind to Ottari. Just another adventurer. She was grateful for that and kept her down. The agent tended to her wounds in silent, wrapping bandages with practiced ease until Ottari whispered,

"Aren't you part of the SI:7?"

Mishka didn't hesitate, "Yes, I am."

"But you're healer," Ottari said.

This made the other draenei pause and she gave Ottari a strange look. "Healers are very important. No matter what you do or where you are," She responded. Ottari fell silent.

To be a monk was one thing to a draenei but to be born as a healer and to forsake that gift from the Naaru was another. They had needed healers after the crash; Ottari had been young and ready to learn. The Pandaren was the first outsider to the crash site, and Mojo Stormstout was smart and willing to teach. The elders were conflicted with the presence of the monk but with so many other trainers overwhelmed, they handed over some of their own to the Pandaren for training. It was obvious even before the crash and her proper training that Ottari was gifted by the Naaru in healing, something she resented. She wanted to be a warrior. So she watched from a distance—watched her sister fight and watched the Pandaren train Windwalkers. She kept quiet, though, and shaped her mists with idle interest. Then, one day, her sister was sent away from the crash site. Her aid was needed elsewhere, and as a loyal and robust paladin, Oene prepared to set off. It was just as she finished packing her bags that Ottari spoke her mind.

"I'm not going to be a healer." The statement was definite. Oene, always the wiser one, turned. She frowned, the creased eyebrows unbecoming on her dark grey colored skin.

"What do you mean, Ottari?" She tucked a piece of her white hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to be a warrior. Like you." Ottari felt like a little child again, young and naïve. It was a feeling she resented — it was a feeling she couldn't escape.

The Elders would not hear of it. Oene brushed it off as adolescent rebellion and with a terrible aura of displeasure, set on her way. It was years before Ottari gave up trying to convince the Elders to allow her to follow her dreams and in the night, Ottari herself set out on her own.

And now here Ottari was. It was a long journey and she had met many along the way. From watching her sister defeat the Lich King to helping a worgen find her lost sisters. But she had finally gotten permission from the King to travel to Pandaria so that she may learn from the strongest of monks. It had taken much convincing after the mists had parted and even a letter from the Argent Crusade signed by her sister, but she finally got her letter of approval from King Varian himself. She never thought it would lead to this.

Mishka patted her back and brings her from her thoughts.

"There, all patched up," She smiled sweetly and Ottari thanks her. "No need for thanks, Monk. But maybe you should get some rest?"

Ottari agreed and retired to one of the many empty tends set up around the village for adventures such as herself. She curls into the sleeping bag and didn't realize how exhausted she was until she closed her eyes. It's when she dreams that she wishes she hadn't slept at all.

She dreams of when she first arrives in Pandaria. It was a rough boat ride and she had been more than happy to be on solid ground and when the boat finally docked, she made her way to the nearest village. It was there that she first met Gao.

The village had been silent but the sound of fighting was in the distance. The noise was quickly coming closer and Ottari readied her weapons. The sound of running footfalls echoed around the quiet village and suddenly a male red pandaren rounded the corner. He's clad in the Shado-Pan uniform that Ottari had seen on the pandaren who had greeting her less than enthusiasm at the docks.

"You there!" He had called. Ottari stiffened. "Monk, help me with these."

"With wha—" she us cut off by a furious roar and then three mogu appeared around the corner after the rogue. Ottari yelped as one turns towards her—the pandaren seemly having disappeared. The other two had scattered off looking for him. Blood pounded in her ears as the creature charged at her and she quickly rolled to the side. She met the mogu with a punch only to reel back. What was this thing made out of? Stone?! In the back of her mind she noticed that the rogue had reappeared and was fighting both of the other two. Her attention was pulled back to the beast in front of her and with shaking movements; she managed to dodge her opponent before retaliating with a kick. The mogu twisted back, losing its footing. She took a deep breath and focused herself and then, with a flat palm, hit the creature in the chest. With a loud groan, it collapsed on top of her.

Gao had laughed at her as she struggled to get out from under the body.

"Good work."


	6. Starry Eyes

_We fall out of love...  
Your starry eyes will never make us even._

-Your Starry Eyes by Parabelle

It's when Ottari wakes up that she remembers when her sister told her draenei mate for life. Ottari also remembers, barely, getting drunk off the finest beer she had ever tasted and Gao's hot, fevered touches. She shakes her head and wonders if she made a mistake asking the Shado-Pan to help train her, it's a sinking feeling. She rolls up her sleeping bag just past noon and she knows where she's going. But she also knows she cannot make the journey alone. She wanders outside her tent and finds her mount. She straps her bags to his saddle before heading back to the village for some stew.

It was there, sipping on her stew she saw a pandaren who was talking to one of the SI:7 members. She was nodding and seemed to be idly taking notes on the story the dwarf was telling. She was the only truly neutral looking pandaren. With no bright blues and golds in her attire, it was obvious she wasn't one of those who had joined the Alliance but her regal robe was much too flashy to be that of a farmer. Her head piece was the most elegant part of her outfit—a headband with a pair of long horns welded to it. Her fur seemed duller than most pandaren, more of varying shades of grey than the usual black and white but her hair was tied up in an elaborate top knot with vivid blue highlights throughout.

Ottari stood, interested and waited for her to finish speaking. The pandaren was gathering up her notes as the monk approached.

"Excuse me," Ottari's voice was hoarse from the yelling she had done the night before. She tried again, "I'm looking for someone who knows this land. I need…a guide of sorts. I want to go to the Peaks of Serenity."

The pandaren looked her up and down and upon closer inspection, Ottari could see that her fur was being dulled by a dark mist around her. A shadow priest, she realized, yet the mist wasn't as deep as that of the shadow priests she had seen back home.

"That is a long ride," the pandaren mulled the idea over, still examining the draenei in front of her, "You were the monk being trained by the Shado-Pan, were you not?"

Ottari stiffened, "How—Just Gao. I was being trained by Gao. No one else."

Xunni nodded, "Gao has become a well-known member of the Shado-Pan, especially during his time stationed in the Jade Forest."

"You know him?"

"I know much monk. As a Lorewalker, knowledge is my duty," she winked, before straightening her posture. "I owe Gao a favor and for that I will take you to the Peaks."

Ottari wrinkled her nose. "Gao isn't helping me anymore so your actions to me will make no impact on him," she growled and there was an anger bubbling up in the back of throat.

"It will in the end," the priestess smiled and Ottari narrowed her eyes.


	7. How Far We've Come: PART ONE

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

_-How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20_

It was early one morning in the rolling plains of the Valley of Four Winds when Xunni was handed a scroll. As a Lorewalker, she received letters often, but this one was marked with the Shado-Pan Crest. With intrigue, she read it and frowned. She tucked the scroll away and turned towards her companions.

Xunni had been staying in the Valley with Yasu since she was able to get the Golden Lotus Defender to agree to leave the Vale. It had been a few months since then, and Yasu had improved greatly, her rage and pain over the digging in the Vale lessening. As not only a Golden Lotus Defender but also a shaman, Yasu was still anxious to hear good news regarding the state of the Vale. Xunni didn't think this would ever change but it was a huge step forward from when the Golden Lotus had begged the Lorewalkers to help them with their enraged comrade.

It was after Xunni had forced Yasu out of the Vale that she met back up with Arosa and Erai. Erai had finished up her studies on the Sha of Anger and Arosa had escorted her mate back down to the Valley. Xunni was happy to see them again and also happy to hear that Arosa had, reluctantly, given some Mistweaving tips to Ottari. Earlier, when news of Taren Zhu's injury reached Xunni, she had sent a message to Ottari telling her to seek out Yalia in the Shado-Pan Monastery to see if Ottari could help with the injured in anyway. Arosa verified that Ottari had indeed left the Peaks of Serenity before her, but could not say where the draenei was heading. Xunni only hoped that she had listened to her.

From there, the three of them met Midori, a young goblin selling her services as a bodyguard. Obviously business in the Valley of the Four Winds had been slow, so the five of them often found themselves lazily relaxing at Halfhill. It had been a nice change for a couple of months but it all changed with that one scroll.

"What is it, Xunni?" Erai asked. Her common was improving but still thick with Orcish accents. Xunni promised she would learn Orcish one day for her.

They had all noticed the frown on Xunni's face and her creased eyebrows when she lowered the message.

"The Shado-Pan want me on the Thunder Isle."

This made Yasu look up, her recognition of the place evident in the sudden static around her.

"Are you going to go then?" Yasu asked.

"I probably should," Xunni responded and then turned to Midori, "I have a job for you!"

The goblin jumped at the idea and smiled wildly, "Yes, milady?"

"Keep an on eye on Yasu here while I am gone," Xunni said quickly already walking towards the stable master.

"Woah, hey, I don't work for free!" She put her hands on her hips.

Xunni laughed and removed a satchel from her riding crane's saddle. "I know that. Here. These are various artifacts I've dug up from all around Pandaria. Will that do?"

Midori grabbed the bag and peeked into it. Her face lit up and she tied it to her belt. "Hell yeah that will do! You have fun on your trip!"

The Lorewalker smiled and turned towards Yasu, "Be good. I will be back soon. Try not to think of the Vale, okay?"

She nodded stiffly in response. Xunni turned her attention to Erai and Arosa next, bowing to them both, "I hope our paths will cross again."

The undead monk bowed back with ease. Erai, though, being an orc, patted her fisted hand against her chest as a parting. With that Xunni mounted her crane and left. She didn't look back, as a Lorewalker she was always on the move and she had quickly learned it was not best to look back. You got attached to people that way and these people where outsiders and outsiders would have to return to their native land sooner or later. She didn't make her way to the Thunder Isle like she was asked to, instead she made her way to the Shado-Pan Monastery.

It was a few days journey from Halfhill to the Monastery and she made many stops along the way, both to gather travelers stories and to dust off old artifacts she found. She did not follow any beaten path, instead making an indirect course to her designation. Once she arrived, just like she knew (or rather hoped), she found Ottari standing side by side Yalia Sagewhisper. They were both deep in concentration over several wounded Shado-Pan and Xunni smiled.

The journey to the Peaks had definitely paid off and the healing mists gathered in the draenei's palms easy. It was clear that the Horde-Alliance rivalry that Arosa and Ottari had was a strong factor in Ottari finally accepting her strong healing abilities. Arosa was a powerful mistweaver but she healed others by fighting—with each punch the Forsaken monk threw, the more mists gathered around her allies. Arosa had laughed at Ottari and for the short time Xunni was there, she had seen Arosa defeat the younger monk more than once in hand to hand combat. This had surprised the draenei and ignited a need to be better than her Horde counterpart. And here she was, learning from one of the best healers the Shado-Pan had to offer. Xunni was pleased to see her letter of recommendation for Ottari to Yalia was not ignored.

"Sister Yalia, a Lorewalker is here to see your student," the Shado-Pan who had escorted Xunni into the Monastery spoke with easy causing both healers to open their eyes.

"Xunni!" Ottari exclaimed, jumping up.

"Hello, Ottari. I bring you a message," she smiled, reaching into her pouch to pull out the scroll. Yalia had also stood by this time, smiling softly.

"From who?" Ottari asked as she grabbed the letter and met Xunni's eyes.

"Gao Bu of the Shado-Pan Assult."

The air became healy and Ottari shifted awkwardly. She had not seen nor spoken to Gao since Yuu's death months ago and Xunni was well aware of this. Yalia spoke to break the silence.

"Gao took command after Taren Zhu was brought back here, am I correct?" her voice portrayed the fact that she didn't want her Lord's hard work to fall apart just because Taren Zhu was in healing and could not be on the Isle. She trusted Gao, even if his methods were a bit…unorthodox.

Xunni nodded. "Gao took charge and I'm sure that this is what Taren Zhu would have wanted."

Ottari cut in, having finished reading the letter. "This letter is to you, Xunni. Not me."

"He wants me to go to the Thunder Isle and help with the final assault on the Thunder King."

"What does that have to with me?" The young monk's voice was stiff — hurt. The fact that Gao had not tried to contact her in her time away hit her in the gut and she swallowed hard. She had been so busy training she hadn't had time to think of him, but now it all came rushing back to her.

Xunni smiled sweetly, "They are in need of more healers," she paused and glanced at Yalia, "And it appears Sister Sagewhisper has her paws full here."

"I—I only started training in Mistweaving. I am not—"

Yalia, although not one to interrupt, spoke, "This your chance, Ottari. You have found yourself and now it is time to show the rest of the Shado-Pan."

Xunni nodded and looked expectantly at the draenei. Ottari swallowed and then nodded stiffly.

"I…will go."


	8. How Far We've Come: PART TWO

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

_-How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20_

"We must hurry!" Xunni shouted to Ottari. The two had made it to the Thunder Isle in record time only to hear that the assault on the Thunder King's palace had already begun. They were given Shado-Pan tigers from the guards stationed in the courtyard of the Palace and told that they could find the rest of the Shado-Pan, along with champions from both the Horde and Alliance setting up camp in a large underground cavern beneath the actual Palace. They had already defeated most of the Zandalari and were working their way up to Lei Shen himself.

Without delay, the monk and the priest made their way through the tunnels and before long they could see a small camp set up in the main cavern in front of a small body of water. The first thing Ottari saw was Gao—he was standing away from the camp gathering moss to use for the fire. On the rocky outcrop above him, a shale stalker stood ready to jump. Ottari leaped off her mount, she had no doubt Gao could handle himself, but she panicked. In the same instant the shale stalker descended, a thick green mist surrounded the Shado-Pan rogue in a shield. Before the creature could even land, Xunni shot it down with powerful shadow magic, it hisses weakly and scuttled off deeper into the rocks.

Gao spun around towards them as soon as the mists gathered around him.

"Ottari?!" He yelled, shicked. He didn't even look back at the shale stalker as he bounded up to her. Without any hesitation, he picked her up and spun her around. She shrieked and giggled.

"Gao! Put me down!"

"What are you doing here?! And that spell! It was—"

Ottari cut him off, squirming out of his grip, "Healing magic, I know. I've been practicing," she smiled shyly. Xunni chuckled and Ottari saw her make her way to the camp out of the corner of her eyes but couldn't say anything because Gao grabbed her face between his paws and kissed her suddenly hard on the lips. She kissed back with just as much force, wrapping her arms around his neck. Someone cleared their voice their voice from behind them and they both broke away and turned towards the sound—Ottari's face flustered but as soon as she saw who it was, it fell.

"Oh," Ottari whispered.

"When you said you had slept with a draenei, I never thought you were speaking of my younger sister," Oene was far from amused, standing with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"You told my sister?" Ottari whispered harshly. Gao just stood in shock.

"Well, I didn't know she was your sister!"

"Why would you even talk about that?!" she growled.

"To be fair, he was pretty inebriated," Oene interrupted, approached them with a sigh, "Ottari. You have grown much," her accent was much thicker than Ottari's and it was obviously that she had spent much more time on their home planet than her younger sister. Ottari shifted awkwardly, but Oene just smiled, "It is good to see you," she hugged her sibling tightly and Ottari returned the action with just as much vigor before pulling back.

"It's good to see you too, sister. But…What are you doing here?"

Oene shot Gao a look before replying, "I am helping the Kirin Tor. I became quite close to them during my time in Northrend and they expressed the need to travel here, I offered to go with them."

Ottari just nodded and when she said nothing more, Oene turned her attention fully to the Pandaren.

"I feel I must inform you that we draenei mate for life and if you, for any reason, hurt my younger sister, I will be forced to do to you what I did to the Lich King."

With that the paladin, turned away and walked back to the camp.

"I—"

"Don't say anything, Gao."

The Shado-Pan smirked, wrapping his arm around her slim shoulders and leading her back to the camp as well.


	9. Call me

_I finally put it all together,_  
_But nothing really lasts forever_  
_I had to make a choice that was not mine,_  
_I had to say goodbye for the last time_  
_I kept my whole life in suitcase,_  
_Never really stayed in one place_  
_Maybe that's the way it should be,_  
_You know I live my life like a gypsy_

_-Call Me By Shinedown_

Gao was never one to interact closely with others — he kept his distance and although playful and talkative, he was not one that would allow bonds to form. Being a Shado-Pan required constant movement and he worshiped this fact. He dealt with his loneliness in the form of one-night stands and various partners both within and outside the Shado-Pan. Despite being well-known as a womanizer, it was Gao's aloof nature and quickness to move on that made him famous.

Because of this, when word of him traveling with a Draenei spread, many of his fellow Shado-Pan were shocked, but Gao knew such would happen. Pandaren are overly social by nature, rumors are part of the backbone to their society, next to beer and food. Rumors traveled fast because of this, especially when they pertained to things as mysterious as the Shado-Pan.

As a Shado-Pan, escort missions and dealing with the Sha was the norm, picking up a traveling companion, however, was not. Ottari became prominent around the Shado-Pan because of this, both in a negative and positive light. They called her Ottari of the Shado-Pan, both as a joke and a term of acceptance. The women of Pandaria knew Gao as a ladies-man and none had bothered to try to tame him but then there was Ottari and the connection between him and the young monk surprised even Gao.

"They call her Sake Bomb," Gao laughed, looking back at Ottari, "She's a wonderful brewmaster and an even better yak herder."

"Do you really think she will be willing to teach me?" Ottari asked.

"If anyone can show you the way of a monk, it's Yuu!"

"Does she know we're coming?"

"What's the fun in that?"

It was a long ride from the Jade Forest to Kun-Lai but Gao had quickly discovered that he could not help the draenei monk reach her full potential. As a rogue he could teach her some basic combat skills, but she was a monk and she needed a monk trainer. And he knew just the one—his twin sister. It was evident that he had become too attached to Ottari and he had become soft, but he had finished his work as a Shado-Pan in the Forest and so they set out on their way.

She complained the whole way but he didn't once raise his voice. Truth be told, he guessed he felt guilty after learning that he had taken her first time in a drunken haze that she barely remembered. Although he was used to one-night stands, it was her first time and he couldn't leave the young monk alone like that. He wished he would have known she was a virgin before he offered her the alcohol (although at the same time he doubts it would have made a difference).

Still, he had grown lax and every night he found himself kissing her forehead after she had fallen asleep. It was on one of these nights when he thought she was asleep that he let his lips linger just a bit, his eyes lidded, staring at her. Ottari reached up and cupped his face, bringing his lips to hers, her eyes fluttering open. She kissed him softly before pulling back.

"Your fur tickles me," she giggled sleepily. Gao stared at her and smiled softly. He wondered then if maybe it wasn't just guilt that he felt.

It was after that Gao would wake up to a lanky draenei curled up close to him.

"Are we there yet?" Ottari asked. It was well into their journey and they had crossed into Kun Lai a few days ago. She knew they couldn't be that far off. Gao didn't answer right away, but he had slowed his mount.

"Actually," he said, "Yes," he painted to a small farm house on the horizon.

The two of them approached the house at a slow pace compared to the quickened one that they had used throughout the rest of the trip. Ottari's yak appreciated it but Gao's tiger seemed to dislike the slowness. When they got closer, they could see a female pandaren standing on the porch of the farm house. She was shielding her eyes from the sun with her hair pulled up into two big tails with a single braid framing the right side of her round face. She was squinting into the sun but her hand fell when she finally got a good look at the visitors.

"Gao?" She called, moving off the porch.

"Hello, Yuu," he smiled, dismounting. Ottari followed suit but stood back as Gao walked up to his sister.

"Oh gods, I haven't seen you since—"

"I joined the Shado-Pan, I know," he smiled slightly.

"I keep hearing rumors of Gao of the Shado-Pan and his work in the Jade Forest," she bowed to him before embracing him roughly.

"And I've heard rumors of the strong and independent Sake Bomb and her to-die-for brews."

Yuu laughed, pulling back and brushing a stray hair from her face. She glanced behind him, "But who is your companion?" she motioned to Ottari.

Gao glanced back at the monk, who was looking down at her hands awkwardly, "This is Ottari. She's a monk in dire need of training." He reached out and took her hand into his.

Yuu took careful note of Gao's actions and smiled, "And food! Look at how thin she is! You need to take better care of your women, Gao!"

Yuu was not reluctant to help Ottari, but she was a harsh trainer. Ottari had thought that Gao had been rough with her but now she saw where get got it from. The older monk would make Ottari brew tea or beer before every training session and Ottari hated the feeling of slowness to it. Gao would pay close attention to the bond the two females formed and as weeks passed, he could see Ottari grow stronger. Although Yuu was famous for her brewmaster techniques, she knew a thing or two about mistweaving and, without letting Ottari know, she taught her the correct poses and brews that would help with healing.

The rightness and comfort of being home, of being with Yuu and Ottari, was overwhelming and it settled Gao's constant need for movement. He had always been moving, always helping others, but now, here, he could be still.

And that's why, in the end, it hurt so bad.

He watched Ottari leave and he shook with anger and sadness. With slumped shoulders, he returned to Yuu's body and with a bitter taste in his mouth, he dug a grave outside the farm house. He set the yaks free and burned the house, taking nothing but a keg of her finest brew.

_("It's for your wedding,"_ she had told him with a wink, _"Everyone has to settle down sometime."_

"_What about you? Aren't you going to settle down?"_

She had looked over to where Ottari had been trying to get the yaks into their pin.

"_No. I don't think I ever will. Finding someone who can handle a girl like me, it's hard you know?"_ she chuckled. _"But she's just what you need, I think.")_

He balled his hands into fists but refused to cry. He fashioned a cross out her brewing equipment and engraved the tombstone.

"Brewmaster Yuu Bu. The Sake Bomb.

Teacher and Sister."

After Yuu died, Gao returned to the Shado-Pan Monastery and all the questions about Ottari were promptly ignored. There was an anger inside him his fellow Shado-Pan hadn't seen and it only bought up more questions.

He isolated himself, practicing punches and jabs on the farthest training dummy.

"Is this about that monk?" Taoshi was the only one brave enough to approach him when he was like this. She felt it necessary to keep an eye on all of her fellow Rogues and other members of the Wu Kao. Gao, despite some rocky history the two shared, was no exception.

He grunted in response, not even pausing in his jabs.

"You fell hard and she messed up."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, throwing another punch. The fact that she could tell that from his actions made him even angrier.

"Look, you don't have to talk to us, but your skills will only suffer if you stay like this," she waved her hand, her voice not betraying any emotion.

He let his shoulders slump, his movements stopping abruptly, because she was right and he hated it. "I need some beer," he sighed.

"That's the spirit, Gao."

Gao was known for his talkative nature when drunk and it was at times like this that the Shado-Pan learned much more than they ever needed to about Ottari. But it was the aftermath of these times that Gao finally realizes he cannot stay mad at Ottari. He tries but sitting on the Monastery steps he watches the priests train and realizes that there are things that just can't be healed, even by the most skilled of hands.

To bind bones and seal lungs, to stop endless bleeding and mend torn muscle, these are all things that even the best _(like Xunni was, like Yalia is)_ struggle to do.

He let go of the anger and the bitterness but a reluctance to locate the monk had settled deep within his chest. He has work to do here and she had much to learn elsewhere. At times though, he finds himself writing drunken letters to the Dreanei but he can never bring himself to send them once he sobers up.

He wonders if he's scared of rejection.


	10. Accidentally In Love

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love._

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love._

_-Accidently in Love by Counting Crows_

They know it's over when the thunder stops. Everyone is beaten and bloody and it's Ottari who yells first.

"We did it!"

The body of the Thunder King lays heavy and lifeless at the feet of the handful of champions and the Shado-Pan Assault who had made it this far. Gao cheers next. An outburst follows. Holding each other up and limping, they all make their way for the exit. Outside, the Thunder Isle is silent; outside, there is no storm. The air is cool and crisp but there is no promise of rain.

It's the most comforting thing any of them had seen in a long, long time.

Laughing and cheering, they set up a makeshift camp on the steps of the now vacant Palace. The Champions of both the Horde and Alliance who could not make it to the final fight had done their share of work clearing out the remaining Zandalari and Mogu. They had been pushed to the outskirts of the Island and for now, here, they could relax.

Ottari is brewing tea for the Shado-Pan who stayed at the camp and the Alliance who gathered around. Gao breaks out a keg of beer. Xunni excuses herself and with a limp, disappears to gather remaining artifacts. The tea warms their fingers and helps ease the aches. They are not without injury, even with the great healers they picked up along the way. Gao has a large gash over his muzzle and Oene's beaten and bruised more than most, her voice hoarse from shouting orders and her arms wrapped about her broken ribs. They lost some and many healers still rush back and forth.

But overall, it was a victory and they know it. What they face next is a mystery and whether they will face it together or not is not of any concern at the moment. The drink in celebration; Ottari limits herself to one cup and she lapses into a silence as night falls, sitting away from Gao and Oene but still close enough for it to go unnoticed. Her sister retires early, telling Ottari she is welcome in their tent whenever the younger draenei gets tried.

As the commotion dies down, Ottari is tending to the gash on Gao's muzzle.

"It's really deep," she avoids looking at him and this is the first time they had really been together since they had reunited. He can feel the cool mists across his face and sighs.

"It's bad, isn't it?" he meets her eyes.

She nods, chewing at her lip in concentration, "He hit you with that lightning chain…It's probably gonna leave a scar."

"Sorry I can't roll like you," he chuckles as he suddenly grabs her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. She squeaks in surprise and attempts to stand back up.

"I missed you," he breaths, laying his head into the crook of her neck.

She shifts awkwardly, pulling his face up to look him in the eyes.

"Gao. I needed to tell you, I…I'm sorry for what I—"

"No," he says harshly, cutting her off. "Just…don't talk about it. It's in the past. I…" he pauses and looks away from her, "Yuu wanted me to be with you."

She stands swiftly, breaking his embrace, "But what do you want?" her question is unforgiving. She had grown a lot in her time at Peaks of Serenity and even more at the Shado-Pan Monastery but she had also come to terms with the feelings she had for the Pandaren, although she couldn't place if they were real or simply because he was her first.

He grabs her wrist, pulling her back to him. He doesn't hesitate, just kisses her roughly. She kisses back and suddenly the answer to the question doesn't matter.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispers against her lips.

"Do I have a choice?" she teases.

"What's the fun in that?" he smirks, picking her up and taking her to his tent. He lays her down softly and leans down to kiss her. The monk flinches and he draws back. "You can say no."

Ottari bites her lip, "I…I'm scared."

Gao shakes his head and kisses her forehead, "Don't be," he smiles.

It's awkward without the drunken haze and she doesn't know what to expect. She remembers almost nothing from their first time but she remembers the soreness afterwards and the guilt in Gao's eyes. He's gentle with her and she relaxes into his touch. There's a kind of fear building up in his gut because it's almost too much and he doesn't want to fall in love just yet.

But here she is, laying underneath him, panting and he almost losses it. Gao swallows hard, his touches becoming more frantic and harsh because gods he had missed her so much. She arches into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close, Ottari can feel his hardness grinding against her and somehow he managed to unlatch her to tug off her armor. His own follows quickly and he kisses her again and again. The touches are awkward but the genuine and when he finally enters her it hurts, but it is in that moment that Ottari no longer hates herself. She tightens her grip on him and he grunts.

Gao moves sharply and she digs her nails into his back, hissing. He won't look at her; he doesn't want to see the pain on her face again. The pain fades slowly as he kisses her neck and his movements are desperate. Ottari leans into his touch and she can almost remember the first time. He wants all of her and she willing gives it. It was then that everything was okay.

Afterwards he lies beside her, holding her close and inhaling her scent. She takes a shaky breath and then, in her native tongue tells him she loves him. And she knows full well he doesn't understand. Gao looks at her question but she closes her eyes and falls asleep with no explanation.


	11. Let It Die: PART ONE

_I just want to know you one more time and say that you make me feel alive.  
– Your Starry Eyes by Parabelle_

They met for the first time in Undercity. Arosa had been on guard and Erai was a curious warlock who found herself lost in the corridors of the city. At first Arosa had ignored her, thinking she was sent by Garrosh to keep an eye on their Dark Lady. But Erai was so_ fascinated_ by everything and often came to Arosa asking questions about local plant life and where the warlock trainer was _(her skin had smelled like ink and that smell still haunts the Forsaken to this very day)_. Arosa couldn't comprehend how this orc was so amazed by the city. All orcs, she thought, had at least_ heard_ of Undercity.

But now, she understands.

Arosa felt betrayed and she hated it. She hated that even after death she couldn't escape emotions but thus was the Curse of Flesh. She hated it because it was irrational. Back then, Arosa would have never guessed that Erai would have been a Dragonmaw. But the times all fell into place. Just weeks before Erai had showed up in Undercity, Garrosh had accepted the Dragonmaw into the Horde. But the orc never bothered to bring it up, never bother to speak of dragons or living as an orc outside the Horde for years before they met.

And even if Erai had mentioned it, it wouldn't have had made a difference and that's what Arosa hated the most. It only mattered now; with the Dragonmaw falling fiercely loyal to Garrosh during the time of a divided Horde. It was strange realizing how little the two knew about each other, even after years of being together. Erai seemed to get the better end of the deal simply because Arosa couldn't remember any of her past to speak of it. And maybe that was why Erai didn't talk about her own past.

It was one night that Arosa had found Erai packing her bags when she came home early for training.

"What are you doing?"

"Arosa! You're back early, love!" Even blind, Arosa could hear the smile in her mate's voice and it still hurts.

"Are…are you packing?"

The orc warlock shifted, "I've been called to return to Orgrimmar."

"Garrosh is looking to start a war. We should stay here where it's safe. Or return to Undercity if your work here in Pandaria is done."

Erai took Arosa's hands into hers, "My people are there, Arosa."

There was a pause as Erai dropped her mate's hands and there a sound of shuffling fabric. Arosa stood confused, not understanding the statement.

"Even most orcs stand against Garrosh at this time," Arosa said and with that Erai placed the undead's hands on her back, allowing her to feel what she could not see. Arosa's boney fingers trembled as she felt the raised skin where an elegant dragon had been tattooed on the orc's back. Her head spun and the whole room smelled like ink.

The monk jerked back, "Y-you're a Dragonmaw?!"

Erai nodded but then remembered Arosa couldn't see it, "Yes," she whispered, readjusting her robe and reaching out for Arosa. She pulled back. And it hurt so bad because Arosa knew what it meant: they were on opposite sides of the battle field.

She didn't allow any farther conversation.

It was now, as the divide Horde made advances on each other, that Arosa found herself in the Barrens. It had been over a month since she had last seen Erai and she missed holding her, missed her smell and her voice and the yapping of the imps that always followed her.

Here, in the Barrens, Arosa had killed many orcs and she couldn't see if any of them were the chubby warlock she had fell in love with. But she was sworn to kill any of the Garrosh loyalists and she promised herself she would. For Sylvanas! For her Dark Lady!

Arosa could hear the sound of running water up ahead and she made her way to the Forgotten Pools to rest. It was there in that single oasis that she smelled ink.

"Arosa? Is that you?"

"Where's Erai?" Xunni whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from the Vale that spanned out in front of her with its darkened ground and twisting sha tendrils—it had a draw to it. It was here that they had rushed too after seeing the explosion of dark energy and the party had joined together on a small ledge overlooking the Vale.

Next to the Pandaren, Arosa shifted, gritting her teeth, "Orgrimmar."

"Why in Gallywix's name is she there?!" Midori shouted, "That's where that bastard who did this is!" and then under her breath added, "I always hated that creep."

"You hate everyone," Xunni responded, still staring straight ahead.

"She's a Dragonmaw," Arosa said.

Silence fell over them. Xunni knew enough of the outsider's world to know what that meant.

"You didn't know did you?" Midori voice was low for once, "The girl never told you?"

The undead monk clenched her fists. "I guess it wouldn't have mattered if she did until now. But no. She never bothered to tell me."

Yasu, who had been silent until now, suddenly spoke, "You said that this is Garrosh's doing?" her voice was cold and she didn't bother to whisper, "He did this to my vale?"

"Sure did," Midori replied.

"We will go to this 'Orgrimmar' then. And we are to kill him."


	12. Let It Die: PART TWO

In too deep and lost in time  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
Beautiful veins and bloodshot eyes  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
Hearts gone cold and hands were tied.  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
-Let It Die by Foo Fighters

Standing across the oasis from Arosa was Erai, her felhound and a gathering of imps close behind.

"What do you see, warlock?" a voice growled from just behind Erai. In the distance, Arosa could hear the sound of a carvan coming up the hill the oasis was sitting on. Erai was escorting the very supplies Arosa was sent to collect by force.

"Erai…?" Out of instinct, the undead took a step towards her mate.

"Why did you stop?!" the Kor'Kron orc leading the caravan demanded now coming up the bluff. Erai looked back frantically and then glanced back at Arosa, silently begging her to run. The monk took a fighting stance.

"An undead?" the orc growled, "Fool, you stand against the true Horde! Why haven't you taken care of it, dragonmaw?"

Erai said nothing and the other orc snarled. He shouted to his men that stood around the caravan, "Take care of this obstacle quickly. Garrosh needs these supplies now!"

They rushed forward and Arosa braced herself but before they could even reach her a sudden gust of wind knocked them back. Standing before them, growling deeply, was Erai, fully converted into her demon form. Her felhound snarled and her imps chattered in excitement.

"What is the meaning of this, warlock?! Do you dare betray your Warchief?!"

"Garrosh is not the Warchief!" Arosa yelled, rolling forward to stand next to Erai.

"You are foolish, dragonmaw. Garrosh is the one who allowed you into the Horde. You owe him everything. Without him, you have no home to return to!"

In broken Orcish that was more demonic than anything, Erai managed to hiss, "Home is with her!" as she looked at Arosa.

The Kor'Kron roared and charged; his men followed. Without hesitation, fireballs flew towards them from the imps and the felhound pounced. Arosa dived into the fray and Erai attacked from the distance, the air charged with healing mists and demonic energy. It was then that Arosa felt whole again. This is how it should be.


	13. Addicted

I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets

-Addicted by Saving Able

**NSFW**

In all honesty, this was never supposed to happen. Of course, Gao wasn't going to complain but he hadn't planned this, at least not so soon. One night stands were normal, but Ottari…was not normal. She was a Draenei and the mysterious nature of the outsider had a draw Gao could not ignore. But after only knowing each other for twenty four hours, Ottari had inquired about the taste of the native brews and without any protest, Gao had offered her some.

He had never expected the foreigner to be such a light weight.

So, you know, to keep her from feeling out of place he had to drink twice at much to keep up to her. Maybe that had been a bad idea. So the night started with them both maybe more than a little drunk. Gao never said he was good at making decisions when they pertained to beautiful women.

And, man, was Ottari _beautiful_.

She was so close to him and they were just talking at first, the fire flickering and causing her eyes to shine in a way he had never seen in a fellow Pandaren. She was more than tipsy, leaning on him for support and laughing. He couldn't keep his eyes off her but he also couldn't remember the last time he had gotten truly and utterly drunk like this. To this day, he still blames the beer.

It's foggy but he remembers kissing her. He remembers touching her breasts and he remembers her blushing. Ottari kissed back, roughly and arched into his paws with more enthusiasm than he was ready for. Gao peeled off her leather armor and kissed her skin, with no fur the taste and feel on his tongue was addicting. He dragged his claws down her chest slowly, his rough paw pads pausing on her nipples. She was loud and he paid close attention to the way her accent thickened when he touched her certain ways. She was exotic and he loved it.

He tasted every inch of her, tongue, teeth and claws and it wasn't until he got to her hips that she sat up. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but she just pushed back on his chest and returned the favor, her lips meeting his neck and chest. Her hands were soft and shaking as she tried to remove his Shado-Pan Uniform. He chuckled and helped her with the task. She took him by surprise though when she started kissing down his chest and continued until she tugged off his pants.

He didn't stop her. Who in their right mind would stop her? He threw his head back as she grasped his member and before he could say anything, she brought it to her lips. Gao gasped and held himself back from thrusting into her mouth. She was awkward, trying to maneuver her mouth and spare him from her teeth, but it was still the best thing he had felt in a long time. She was shaking and he could feel her blushing as she bobbed her head. Her pace increased and he growled deeply, bringing his paw to her head to pull her hair. He felt her smile around his cock and then, without warning, he felt squeezing around his balls. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

He had no idea those little tentacles could be used like _that_, but gods did it feel good. He grunted as she sped up, her face tendrils alternating between squeezing and stroking the length she couldn't fit in her mouth. He was so close — He panted roughly and trust deeper into her mouth. She gagged but quickly corrected her pace to accommodate more of him. No one had made him feel this way since Taoshi—No. He wouldn't think of her. Not now. Not while he was with Ottari. Gao suddenly pulled away from her and flipped her onto her back. She yelped in surprise.

"N-not yet," he growled, kissing her roughly. He definitely wasn't done with her yet. She giggled and he cursed the gods. This woman had to be a sha in disguise; no one could be this devious.

He positioned himself between her long legs and pressed his thumb pad against her clit; she hissed and pushed into his hand. He smirked, enjoying having his control back. He slowly pushed one of his digits into her entrance and wiggled it. He listened for how deep her accent became — pleased with the sounds, he thrust his finger deeper, keeping his thumb pressed against the bundle of nerves on the outside. She was so tight and he growled at the feeling of her wetness clenching on his fingers. It wasn't long before she was nearly screaming in her native language and shuddering violently.

The Pandaren withdrew his fingers and licked them, savoring her flavor. Everything about her was different and he was already addicted. He kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pushed his hardness against her and he felt her nod. Ottari reach down between them herself and lined his member up with her entrance.

"Go, big boy," she purred and he growled. Gao pushed himself into her sharply and suddenly she feel silent. He felt it too, the slight resistance. His brain shut down and he went into panic mode.

"You're…"

He never expected her to be a _virgin_!

"Just. Keep moving, Gao," she panted, arcing into him in a way that made his member jerk. But there was a pain in her eyes he could never forget. His mind was hazy with alcohol and lust and the feel of her arching her hips into him and her hooves pressing into his back was too much. He moved; carefully at first but when she started panting in his ear, his pace sped up. She felt so different than a Pandaren female that it drove him mad. She met his thrusts with her hips and he tail curled up. He could fall in love with this woman. He promised himself her won't — he couldn't, not again.

He shook that thought from his head and without warning, flipped Ottari onto her stomach. The draenei hissed but he just pulled her hips up and reentered her. She moaned out hoarsely and with how thick her voice was, he could safely assume she was not complaining. He tugged at her hair and pulled her head up, pushing himself against her back, he kissed her again. He couldn't hold out much longer. He groaned and felt her shudder against him. From the feel of it, it didn't seem like she could either.

"Ottari, I'm gonna cum," he growled. She nodded and said something in her native tongue, her legs shaking and threatening to give out. He dug his claws into her hips, keeping himself buried as deep in her as possible. He snaked one of his hands around her waist and pressed his thumb back against her clit. The monk almost screamed, her body tensing up. Gao grunted, thrusting harder as he rubbed his thumb to the same pace. Without warning, he felt her freeze; her whole body shuddering. She clenched repeatedly onto his member. It was too much for the Pandaren and he came roughly inside her.

He held her hips up for a few moments afterwards, feeling her start to relax as his cum dripped down her thighs. She was panting loudly and he pulled out slowly, pulling her close to him. She snuggled up to him and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Gao was left in silence to reflect on what he had done.


	14. Breathe

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.  
You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

_-Breathe by Breaking Benjamin_

There is a reason behind Gao's hate for the word 'Warrior' and it belongs to a certain female rogue.

It's something Gao would much rather forget, but something that plagues his mind often. He has forgiven but he can never forget. That is simply who he is.

You see, Taoshi wasn't always so cold and calculated. At least not to the point she is now. Gao tries not think about the impact the two Wu Kao rogues had on each other. He doesn't like how easily he can sway people to change. He likes to work for his power.

They had been young once. The two rogues had joined the Shado-Pan around the same time, each passing the Trail of the Red Blossoms with flying colors. They had much to prove though—Taoshi more so. AS a female rogue, she felt she was looked down upon by her peers. The opposite was true. Her trainers and even Taran Zhu saw great potential in both of them and he was harder on them than most.

Gao and Taoshi trained together often. There was a connection the two had that even the elder Shado-Pan could see. When they sparred, they pushed themselves past their limitations. They became closer during their third winter together. It was then, after dueling the snow, that Gao offered to buy her a drink. Thus began their tradition.

"Are you ever going to tell me your real name?" she asked one night after a few drinks _(-she could hold her liquor and that's where the differences start)_. He just chuckled and took her paw into his. Gao kissed her scarred paw pad.

"I am Gao Bu. Is that enough for you?"

She smiled _(-he still misses it to this very day)_. Toashi intertwined their fingers and stood, leading them to her sleeping quarter.

"More than enough," she whispered, kissing him.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked shyly.

_(-"Do I have a choice?")_

"Of course," she smirked.

They made love by candle light that night and he swore she was the one. He kissed every inch of her, tasting her fur _(-he likes skin better he's decided)_ and scarred knuckles _(-that's one thing they had in common)_. She's tight and wet and willing, but he wasn't her first and that much is obvious.

Gao tells Taoshi he loves her often and looking back, she never replied the same, but he never thought anything of it. It was two winters latter when the missions and the harsh training begin to take their toll on the female Pandaren. Taran Zhu was harsh on all his warriors_ (-and even back then he hated that word. He was not a warrior, he was a rogue, he was a Shado-Pan)_. He was worse on Taoshi and whether that was because she was a female who dove head on into combat or for another reason, Gao didn't like to think about. She had much to live up, and she did—brilliantly. But it was never enough for the Lord of the Shado-Pan and Taoshi noticed.

Slowly, their nightly drinks lessened. It hurt Gao, but every day, when their fingers intertwined during brief passings between missions, he was reminded why he loved her. But Taoshi's closeness with Taran Zhu did not go unnoticed and neither did their private and public spars. The rumors of such an affair spread silently around the monastery. She acted like nothing had changed, but Gao knew it over. He confronted Toashi himself one night when they sparred.

"You are sleeping with Taran Zhu."

She didn't hesitate, "He sees me as a warrior."

_(-"I'm not a healer! Healers are weak. I'm a warrior!")_

"And what do I see you as?" his voice cracked, he never expected her to give up without a fight.

"A woman," she replied.

The pain of it all hurt Gao worse than he would ever admit. Worse yet, was when Taoshi no longer offered to be his sparring partner. Gao, though, was not one to take heartbreak as a reason to give up. Instead he pushed himself harder. Taran Zhu took note of this and before long, the Lord of the Shado-Pan himself was sparring with Gao. Taran Zhu could feel that Gao had not let go yet, and it was holding the rogue back. He would not allow any of his men to not be able to use their full potential.

"You need not talk about it, but your skills will only suffer if you hold such feelings," Taran Zhu said one day as he held a hand out to his student. Gao ignored the hand, but bowed to his master. The words though, hit home with Gao. He did not hold any ill feelings for either Taran Zhu nor Toashi, but for himself and when he finally allowed himself to let go of these feelings, he was able to stand his ground against Taran Zhu.

It was then Gao Bu became Gao Bu of the Shado-Pan.

It was like an explosion and even on the Thunder Isle Ottari could see the dark pillar grow up and touch the clouds. The earth was still after that for a brief moment before Gao whispered,

"They found it…"

Chaos erupted among the Shado-Pan then and he shouted orders quickly. The Shado-Pan scattered and Taoshi appeared behind Gao.

"It's the Vale," she gasped, clearly out of breath from sprinting here. He didn't — couldn't — look at her.

"I know, Taoshi," Gao said behind clenched teeth. The way her name rolled of his tongue was forces and somewhat pained. "I am sending all my men there now."

"What about you?" Her coldness didn't falter and it caused a jolt of discomfort in Gao.

"There still work to be done here," her gestured to the ruins of the Thunder Isle.

"Taran Zhu was there."

This made Gao finally turn around to face her, "Now? In the Vale?" he growled.

"The goblins found it, Gao. Buried under the Vale. The Golden Lotus will need all of the Shado-Pan."

"If any of them still live," Gao exhaled, but neither of them could bring themselves to say aloud the horrors Garrosh had unearthed.

"I'm going too. I can help!" Ottari said, approaching the two rogues timidly.

"This is no matter for outsiders," Taoshi snapped. "This is the Sha, worse than you can ever comprehend. This is a job for the Shado-Pan. And you, Ottari _of the Shado-Pan_, are not one of us and never will be," she spat the draenei's name.

Ottari flinched; she hadn't heard that mocking title since Yalia had allowed her into the Monastery. It hurt and Gao sensed it. He, of course, had heard the title and its scornful use towards Ottari. He would have none of it.

"She can handle herself, Taoshi. She had proved herself useful during the fight with Lei Shen. She may accompany me if she wishes," Gao's words were harsh.

There was a tension between the two pandaren that Ottari had not felt the likes of ever before.

"She has made you weak, Gao."

"That is none of your concern, _Warrior_," the nickname was hissed.

Taoshi snarled and without another word disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gao simply took Ottari's hand and lead her to their mounts.


	15. Whereabouts Unknown

_These whereabouts unknown  
Please know you can come home  
It's alright  
I long for the moment  
Our silence is broken  
It's alright_

_-Whereabouts Unknown by Rise Against_

It's a long journey to find yourself and its one Ottari cannot do alone.

When Xunni and Ottari finally arrived at the Peaks of Serenity, the first thing she did was introduce Ottari to Arosa. Any other place this action would have caused an outburst in a much more physical sense, but here outside conflict was forbidden and the two of them respected that.

"Ottari. This is Arosa. I want you to train with her," Xunni smiled innocently, as if she had no idea of the racial differences the two shared.

Arosa ignored them and continued to practice forming healing mists into perfect spheres.

Ottari stiffened when she realized Xunni was implying she train with the Forsaken in front of them, "She's undead!" Ottari growled, cursing the Horde under her breath.

Xunni nodded, "She is also a mistweaver. You could learn much."

Arosa stopped shaping her mists and stood to face them.

"A mistweaver?" The draenei scoffed, "No, you misunderstand. I need to be trained by a windwalker; a brewmaster even! A healer such as a mistweaver has nothing to teach me."

Arosa approached the two then, "Why do you say I have nothing to teach you, draenei?" She growled, her common maybe even clearer than Ottari's. Arosa was not uncomfortable around the Alliance, nor as blood thirsty as most of her fellow Horde, but she _loved _to prove people wrong.

"I need to be trained in combat. I'm a warrior. I have to protect people, not just stand around and heal them after they get hurt," Ottari rolled her eyes.

Without warning, Arosa threw a jab at Ottari's side. The younger monk jumped back and snarled,

"What was that for, scum?"

The undead monk said nothing, just beckoned for Ottari to come forward. With a growl, the draenei charged at the elder monk, kicking and punching wildly. Arosa dodged and blocked everything with ease and after a few moments of letting Ottari wail on her, she finally sighed and grabbed Ottari's wrists, twisting them behind her back. Arosa kicked the other monk's legs out from under her and pinned Ottari to the ground.

"On the contrary, monk, I would say you have much to learn from me," Arosa hissed with a smirk.

The two hated each other and Xunni didn't necessarily want or expect that to change. The faction rivalry and hatred in a controlled environment allowed Ottari to learn in way that better fit her personality. She learned through war, as that was the only thing she knew. Xunni only stayed for a few days before she received a letter from the Golden Lotus requesting her aid, but she had witnessed much improvement in the young draenei monk.

All of Ottari's muscles ached after climbing to the Shado-Pan Monastery, but finally she had reached the gates. Two Shado-Pan stood guard.

"What business do you have here, outsider?" one growled as they approached her.

Ottari straightened, "I have a letter from Lorewalker Xunni. I was sent here to help with the wounded." She handed him the scroll she had been sent. The two guards scanned over the letter with scowls.

"Not just to help with the injured. This Lorewalker is requesting that you train under Sister Yalia," the first guard crossed his arms.

The other laughed, "A mighty request. What is your name, outsider?"

"Ottari."

The two pandaren exchanged glances. "The monk that tamed the great Gao Bu of the Shado-Pan?"

She flinched at his name but nodded.

"I heard it was you that got his sister killed," the other said.

Ottari growled quietly, "I have been training at the Peaks of Serenity. I have changed much."

"And you expect us to allow an foreigner, even a monk, into the secret training grounds of the Shado-Pan?"

"I expect nothing. I am simply honoring the request Xunni gave. She said you were low on healers here as most are occupied on the Thunder Isle. I know you have already requested priests from the Temples so that you may send more of your own to the island."

The guard growled. "Listen, monk. The Lorewalkers want what is best for Pandaria. They cannot change the past but they know how to prevent it from repeating. If one want you here, then so be it. But I assure you, Ottari _of the Shado-Pan_, you are not and will never be one of us," he spat the mocking title. She knew she wasn't a Shado-Pan and the title was bestowed on her as an insult to her closeness to Gao.

Despite this, she stiffly bowed to the guard.

Ottari was allowed into the Monastery but an escort was always with her. Her room was tiny and cell like. That and the infirmary were the only rooms she was allowed in. She still struggled with healing but the more she pushed herself the better it felt.

"Are you sure you are a healer?" her escort taunted.

She didn't move from her position kneeling above one of the wounded Shado-Pan. "I am a warrior. I do what I must to protect people. If that requires healing the injured, then so be it," it was something many had told her, but here and now, with the mists gathering in her palms, she believed it.

It was after that Ottari met Yalia for the first time.

"I have heard much about you, Ottari," the pandaren priest said with a bow. It was the first time anyone had addressed her without the mocking title.


End file.
